Madeleine St. Germaine (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Alignment = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Paris, France; formerly United Nations Headquarters, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former translator for the United Nations | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Paris, France | Creators = Chris Claremont; Gene Colan | First = Doctor Strange Vol 2 39 | Last = Doctor Strange Vol 2 42 | HistoryText = Early Life Madeleine St. Germaine was a linguist and translator for the United Nations. Doctor Strange Madeleine was injured and was taken to New York Hospital, where she was treated, and saved, by the brilliant neurosurgeon Dr. Stephen Strange. The two fell in love. Following a whirlwind romance and proposal, she left him, due to his increasingly materialistic nature. Reuniting with Stephen After becoming Sorcerer Supreme, while Dr. Strange was conducting an investigation in France, he was ambushed and brainwashed into believing he was a derelict, as he had been after his car accident, dangerous and desperate for money. However when his patient was revealed to be Madeleine his true memories returned. This set Lord Phyffe's home ablaze. Strange managed to flee the scene with Madeleine. After being revived, she was shocked to see her old lover. Realizing that Alfeo Cardinal Spinosa was truly dead, killed at the hands of the cultists, Strange was told by Madeleine that Phyffe was working for Baron Mordo, and that Mordo himself intended to cast a spell to open the Seven Gates of Chaos, which would ultimately destroy the Earth. ... Florida Strange and Madeleine traveled to Citrusville, Florida. Where they investigated a series of disappearances, and believed they have to do with the sacrifices Baron Mordo would have to complete to open the Chaos gates. They meet with Sheriff John Daltry, who sends them off with the young boy Jaxon to meet with Jennifer Kale, whom Strange knew was a mystic in the area. When arriving near the Kale home, they are warned to get away by Elaine, when suddenly they are attacked by the Man-Thing. Mordo watched on as the Man-Thing and Dr. Strange fight. Strange is perplexed that the muck-monster appears to be fighting with some form of intelligence, and his magical attacks have limited effect on the muck monster due to the nature of its powers. The creature gets the upper hand and pins Strange under water where he seemingly drowned. Strange is able to recover, they team up with with the Man-Thing they are able to stop Baron Mordo. Return to France Dr. Strange brought Madeleine to the airport and sends her on an air plane back to France. The two share a romantic kiss before she departs. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Also spelled as Madeleine de St. Germaine. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Multilingual